Sakura Daze
by Mio-san
Summary: Takane's just one cliché girl in love. Rated K for Harutaka fluff.


**A/N: Long live Harutaka!**

**I was scrolling through Kagerou Project fanfictions the other day and realized that while Konoene is a really popular couple (and a very cute one, I might add), there are approximately three fanfics dedicated to Haruka and Takane! So, what better challenge than to write a fourth? **

**If this is a really cheesy fanfic, I apologize. I'm just a hopeless romantic, aren't I?**

**Enjoy!**

_Hey Ene! Meet me at the corner next to the food mart – you know the one? I have a surprise for you! From Konoha :)_

"That idiot…"

Takane growled as she strode down the sidewalk, cranking up the volume on her headphones. _Didn't I tell him never to use my Dead Bullet handle? Didn't I tell him that counted in texts too? Urgh, boys are so frustrating!_

She scrolled through her playlist and selected a particularly obscure, hard-core heavy metal song that reflected her feelings. Her mood hadn't improved any since she had fallen asleep during one of Kenjirou-_sensei's _lessons at school that day, for which Takane had promptly shouted at both of them as soon as she had woken up (her _sensei _for needing to spice up the lessons, Haruka for not waking her). Kenjirou had sighed and taken a swig of coffee; Haruka, as usual, simply smiled and laughed, dodging Takane's enraged fist.

The black-haired girl sighed. _What did I think? Just because I confessed to him, he would be less irritating? I really can be stupid sometimes._

Takane wouldn't deny, of course, that she was happier around Haruka. There was something about the boy's infuriating cheerfulness that was infectious. But she refused to let herself get too attached—after all, he had a life-threatening disease, and Takane could barely keep her eyes open. Something like that was too cliché—it would never work.

Then she swallowed hard. _Don't think life-threatening. It's _not _fatal, and it's _not _incurable. They just… can't make him better yet. Not yet._

A stray leaf whisked past her as Takane walked, brushing the tip of her fingers. She let her scowl soften, watching it dance past the low stone wall. Regardless of how brainless Haruka could act, he was still Haruka, and she was going to see him. The thought brought an easy smile to Takane's face.

She paused the current song and picked out another—Yuukei Yesterday, a recent release by one of her favorite artists. After she had made the mistake of showing it to Haruka, he had promptly declared it to be "their song," to a roll of Takane's eyes. The tune was light and upbeat, depicting a shy student romance. Takane knew it wasn't the type of music that people would associate with her, but she liked it all the same. It was… optimistic. _Yeah, I like that description, _Takane decided, halting at an intersection. _It's an optimistic song._

The _walk _signal flickered to life and Takane crossed the street, shoving her hands in her pockets as Yuukei Yesterday trilled in her ears. She recognized the food mart up ahead and paused the song yet again, watching the crowd around her for a sign of Haruka.

Nothing. Takane sat down near the entrance and settled in to wait.

Three songs later, the black-haired girl's eyes had glossed over and one of her her feet were tapping impatiently. She was listening to another current obsession, Children Record, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Takane leaped up and spun around with murder in her eyes.

"Ha—Haruka!"

"Uh… hey, Takane!" The black-haired boy grinned sheepishly, shifting from side to side as he stood in front of her. "Sorry I'm late…"

Takane froze, then growled. "Ah, you idiot! What kind of person is late to their own meeting?! You were the one that texted me, after all! And by the way, didn't I tell you never to use my handle—"

"I'm really sorry!" Haruka tried to assume a serious expression, but his natural smile broke through like sunshine through the clouds. "I got here as fast as I could. Anyway, ready to go?"

Yanking her headphones down onto her neck, Takane mock-sighed. She never could stay mad at Haruka. "Alright, fine. But don't think I'm forgiving you so easily! This isn't over, you know!"

…

Haruka and Takane arrived at the park five minutes before three o'clock, according to Haruka's watch. They strolled down the walk past children chasing each other through the glade and people lounging on the benches, all soaking in the sun as it beat down on them and a cicada's guttural buzz echoed across the park. Takane slipped her hand into Haruka's as they walked, trying to ignore the blush igniting on her cheeks and instead taking in the trees as they rustled around her. It wasn't often that she went to the park, but when she did, it had to be one of her favorite places. _Funny how Haruka knows me like that, _thought Takane, stealing a glance at the boy beside her.

Just as her eyes darted the other way once more, Haruka spoke up. "Okay, here we are! Ta-da!"

Takane jumped. "Eh? What do you… oh…"

They were standing at the top of a hill that swooped down into a small, carefully groomed valley dotted with wildflowers. Across the crest of the hill, sakura trees bent and waved gently with the summer breeze, sending their petals cascading across the valley and catching in Takane's hair. If she squinted, she could see the tips of skyscrapers in the distance, giving the only impression—and a faint one, at that—of their being in the city. But other than that, Haruka and Takane were immersed in a painfully natural landscape, spreading out around them in a boundless joy.

_God, I'm cheesy, _thought Takane with a roll of her eyes, then turned to Haruka to voice her thought for a quick laugh. But the words died in her throat as she caught a glance of what was just past him—a traditional checkered picnic blanket, spread neatly on the grass and anchored by a cheerfully decorated basket. She swallowed hard, and Takane's lips turned up in an impromptu smile. "Oh, Haruka…"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Haruka grabbed Takane's other hand and pulled her over towards the blanket, yanking her down beside him. He pulled the basket towards them and opened it up, grinning at the black-haired girl. "Okay! We've got peaches, skewers, pot stickers… ooh! Noodles! You like noodles, don't you, Takane?"

Takane's resolve weakened further, and she cracked a grin as she reached for a peach. "You're too gluttonous, you know that?"

Haruka paused mid-bite. "Mmm? What does that mean?"

She punched him on the shoulder. "It means you're an idiot, and you eat too much."

"An idiot," laughed Haruka, "who invited you to a picnic on a hill to watch the sakura trees. It's not so bad, is it?"

Takane blushed. "Oh, shut up." She took a bite of her peach and leaned against Haruka's shoulder as they stared across the valley. "By the way, I _did _tell you not to use my Dead Bullet handle in texts, right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I was in a hurry, and I forgot."

"Figures," teased Takane, as she grabbed a pot sticker with her spare hand. "You're too predictable, _Konoha._"

"And you're too cruel, _Ene_." Haruka dodged Takane's hand and came up laughing. "Hey, hey, I was kidding!"

Takane laughed too. She couldn't help it. "Shut up already, will ya?"

Haruka pouted. "Oh, fine. I guess my other surprise will have to wait, then."

It took a few moments for his casual comment to register. When it did, Takane blanched. "Haa?! W-wait, what do you mean, 'other surprise?!' Kokonose Haruka, are you holding out on me?!"

"Of course not!" said Haruka with a mischievous grin. He tossed another peach at her. "I'm just doing what Takane said!"

The peach hit Takane in the shoulder.

"Wha—hey—_you!_"

She lunged at Haruka, grabbing his shirt. He gave a mock-cry and scrambled off of the blanket, escaping her enraged grasp and sprinting across the meadow.

"Catch me if you can!" laughed Haruka.

Takane growled. "Come back here!"

She chased after Haruka, the grass tickling her ankles as she ran. "No fair! That's a head start! Harukaaaaa! Come _on!_ What's the surprise, huh?"

Haruka's smile taunted her. "I'm not telling!"

"You _idiot!_" Takane shrugged off the stares of the other park-goers and continued to run. She neared Haruka, getting closer and closer, until she could almost reach out and grab his hand. But every time she tried, he darted away.

"Wah, this is fun!" Haruka proclaimed, not slowing down.

Takane scowled. "I don't think so! Will you just shut up and _come—back—AHA!_"

At her triumphant shout, the black-haired girl's fingers clenched Haruka's shirt once more.

"Whoa!" Haruka tripped, and not anticipating it, Takane went down with him. The two of them stumbled towards the crest of the hill and collapsed, tumbling down the slope.

"Kyaa!" Takane hated the squeak that escaped from her mouth, but she hated even more the sudden change of ground as they rolled down the hill together, tangled in Haruka's long limbs and her frazzled struggling. Sky, grass, sky, grass, sky, grass… on and on it went, until Takane was dizzy. All she could hear was Haruka's carefree laughter and her stammered curses as they rolled, the heat and texture of the ground tearing at her clothes. Takane's headphones dug into her neck.

Finally, mercifully, after what felt like an eternity, they came to a stop. Too exhausted and shocked to be angry, Takane gulped in a huge breath and went limp, her head resting on the forgiving ground. The very warm, soft ground…

"W-wha?!" She stared into the eyes of Haruka, barely an inch from hers. Takane found herself sprawled on top of him, their noses almost touching, and turned bright red. "G-get off me, you idiot!"

"Technically, I'm under you," he quipped, and Takane realized she had never wanted to punch someone so much.

"_Get OFF_!" she roared, and Haruka put up his hands in surrender, wriggling out from underneath Takane. He fell back in the grass and began to laugh as she sat up and dusted the grass off of her blazer, still steaming.

"Stop laughing, you idiot! It's not funny!" Heat rose further up Takane's neck.

Haruka sat up as well and grinned. "Sorry, it isn't. But that was really fun!"

"You're unbelievable," she griped, adjusting her headphones. "We fall off of a hill and that's what you have to say about it?"

"Of course," Haruka smiled. He grabbed Takane's hand, and her eyes widened. "I was doing it with you, so it was fun. I like being around you, Takane."

Takane was pretty sure that her face was turning five different shades of crimson at that point, but even more prevalent was Haruka's hand intertwined with hers. She let a small smile escape. "Yeah, yeah. I like being around you too, and all that. Now aren't you forgetting something?"

Haruka's face contorted in puzzlement. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"The surprise!" Takane said, punching him in the shoulder. "We practically fell off a cliff for it. Now, are you going to deliver or not?"

"Alright, alright." Haruka gave another quiet laugh. "Close your eyes."

Takane blinked. "I'm not going to—" She was cut off as Haruka put his hands over her eyes and shut them due to instinct. Feeling his fingers retract, she made to reopen them, but Haruka squeezed her hand.

"Not just yet," he scolded her. Moments later, something brushed against Takane's cheek, as soft as a warm summer's breeze. She felt warmth spread through her as Haruka's lips met hers, an electric tingle sparking at the touch.

"Ha-Haruka…" she stammered, her eyes fluttering open. Haruka backed away and smiled uncertainly at her.

Takane blinked. "What… I mean…"

"Um, surprise!" He smiled sheepishly, then dissolved into a fit of coughing.

Panic surged through Takane and she leaped at Haruka, grabbing his wrist. She wasn't entirely sure why apart from the idea that it made her feel better. "Wait, Haruka! Are you okay? Please be okay!"

"Whoa, Takane!" He cleared his throat and laughed. "I'm fine! Don't worry, okay?"

Takane scowled and punched him in the arm. "Ah, you idiot. Don't make me nervous like that."

Haruka shrugged and smiled. "Okay!"

Rolling her eyes, Takane felt a rush of affection for the naïve kid in front of her. She flopped down onto the grass and pulled Haruka with her, leaning comfortably against his shoulder. "Here, c'mon."

"What is it, Takane?" Haruka sounded slightly confused.

"Nothing, it's just…" she blushed again. "Just lay here with me, okay? It's nice out here in the sunlight."

She expected Haruka to start whining about how hungry he was, but instead, he grinned and tugged her pigtail. "Sure. This is nice."

And then, as if on impulse, one, final, butterfly kiss swept Takane's cheekbone.

The black-haired girl simply smiled and curled farther into Haruka, feeling the grass prick at her blazer and the sun beating down on them. She didn't care if the people were staring, or their picnic was sitting uneaten, or if they stayed there until sunset. Takane was with Haruka, and that was all that she cared about.

A _sakura _petal landed in her hair and slipped down to Takane's eyebrow, tickling her forehead. She plucked it off and examined it in her hand, shifting next to Haruka to be more comfortable.

_A flower petal is like me. It's small, and breakable. It can be squashed, or burned, or crumpled. But… it can also be beautiful, and if you let it go…_

Takane opened her fingers and the petal sailed away on the breeze. She and Haruka watched as it climbed the slope and joined another petal, dancing intertwined in a gentle waltz.

_If you let it go, it can fly free… and find love._

And for once, Takane decided that she wasn't so cheesy after all.

**A/N: God dangit Kenjirou. Why'd you have to go and ruin it for these two?**


End file.
